


One Hell of a Canadian

by Szim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: What happens when an invisible canadian gets tired of his own loneliness?





	1. Chapter 1

Well, one day I woke up, and saw myself in the mirror. I did some thinking and stuff, and I finally came to a conclusion. I am lonely. But also alive. I need a friend, but I do not need a friend. I am happy on my own. But some company would be nice...

Yes, I know. I am a bit pathetic, but it can't be helped. I have to do some drastic move. I need someone. Like I could sell my soul for this...

That's it! I will sell my soul! To... to the Devil? Am I serious? Am I kidding? Of course. There is no such things like "Devil" or Lucifer or something... I know. But I have to try. I can try. I can do it. I am Canada. They may think that I am weak or pathetic. Maybe I am. But... The fact, that to them, I am invisible, is the main reason I should do this. So, I can do it. And if I try and it do no work, then nothing happens. Like literally. The things just will go like usual.

And if it works... Well, I will have a companion... But no soul.

Anyway... who needs a soul?

I will just summon him, or something like this. Perhaps I should ask for help... from... England? No. I know that he can help with this. But I do not want his help. I can do just fine on my own. I always did. Even in my childhood, my parents... France and England only spoke and played with America. I mostly was ignored back then, too. Just like now... What a wonderful life, I mean, family... Everything...

But who am I to say anything, I am just the little, weak, invisible Canada. Nobody take interest in me. But why am I even surprised? Or hurt? I thought I used to it now. Well, was I wrong!

So, back to the plan. Yeah, I can definitely call this thing-y a plan. I think I have England's old magic book. I guess, sometimes I can profit from my invisibleness.

I was searching that certain book, when I found an old photo album instead. I'd cry, but I can't. No more tears, I promised for myself after Kumajiro left me. My own pet, too... How cruel is this world. I always wanted the best for everyone, and hoped the best, that this Universe is beautiful and nice, just a bit misunderstood. Well, not anymore. I am becoming tougher, if it is what it takes to live now. I am Canada after all. Loneliness can't stop me. Cruel words can't hurt me. I was wounded, and damaged, but you know, I am on my feets now. I am invincible.

After throwing that horrible album to the trash can, I continued the search.

And I found it! It was a little dusty, but usable. I opened it, and read the black magic words, written in a death language. I don't know how, but I could read it. Eh, I don't mind it at all. After all, it is magic...


	2. Chapter 2

Well, after some reading-through and researching, I am almost sure, that I am ready. To the ritual. Wherewith I will summon the Devil. Which probably will lead to me loose my soul.

What a nice plan...

Am I crazy? Is this what I really want? Like...really?!?

I always thought that I am a bit weird, but this, this is going to cross that proverbial line.

But whatever. I am Canada after all.

I am histerical now. What am I even blabbering about magic and stuff?

Hello, darkness my old friend... Oh, how I love panic attacks!

I am unreasonable.

I am pathetic.

But I am lonely, too.

I have a problem. Well, maybe more.

I need help. I definitely need help.

But I can't get it from my... friends? family?

And why? Because I am bloody invisible to them. No! They are blind, instead. Yes, they can't see what they don't want. What a nice unconcerned crowd, they are!

Merde! Why am I even argue about this with myself? I am really crazy.

I should do this.

I shouldn't do this.

Alfie's face came to my mind for a few second. And after my parents'.

I will totally do this.

Eh.

Sweet maple.

I think too much. This is some vicious circle shit.

I sighed. Let's get down to business.

I opened the books on the exact pages, I will need them, and started to draw some sign to the floor.

I don't really mind the blood, so now I have an easy time with this. Well, almost easy. Back in the store, the cashier was extremely confused when I asked about it. So I just bought some chicken, and cut their throat, and let them bleed, until I had the right amount of blood.

I finished the drawing, and turned to the main magic book, and started reading aloud the spell.

It was eery, hearing my voice echoing like I were in an underwater cavern.

The strange feeling only intensified, as I continued the recitation.

I eventually came to an end. The silence what followed my words, was almost deafening, like when you feel as if you're going to die.

It was a new and exciting experience for me. I could see the silence. The magic. The anticipation.

And finally... something happened.

I succeed.

Someone, (hopefully the Devil himself,) appeared in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

A totally normal-looking person appeared in front of me. I just stood there frozen. I didn't expect this. Well... What did I expect in the first place? This is the Devil himself... He don't need horns and tail for this... I guess...

He looked curious and also annoyed. I probably disturbed him, too.

Nice one, Canada! You can easily piss off the Satan, too...

But come to think of it, I should talk to him before he thinks that I am not worthy of his time.

I opened my mouth, just to shut again.

I opened once again, and started to speak.

"Hello." I mentally facepalmed myself. Really? Hello? To the Devil? Mon Dieu, Matthieu - I nagged at myself, what sounded so much like what my papa would say...

"Hello." He replied. His voice was so deep, I could be lost in its obscureness... But this isn't an appropriate time for thoughts like this, so I put it aside. "May I ask you, why did you summon me?"

"I wanted to make a deal..." I murmured. Suddenly, all of my courage went gone.

"A deal?" He looked more surprised than before. "I didn't make a deal in a long time... I thought the people have forgotten about me. Well, it looks like I was wrong." His lips curved into a smile. "So what kind of deal wish you to make? What your heart deepest desire?" He asked with a suggestive expression, and I swear, at that moment, I thought my heart's desire isn't as deep as his voice.

"I... I-i want to... I want to be your friend..." I said, and after the realization hit me, about what I really said, I paled instantly. I just did not say to the Devil that I want him to be my friend, did I?

But, man up Canada, you can't make that unsaid. Unfortunately. Because he surely will skin you for this.

"My friend?" He looked dumbfounded. "Well, why not? I never really had a friend. But why is this good for you? It isn't a real deal."

"I didn't plan to say this, but you seems very nice, and I wanted some company, because I am invisible for the people. At least, this is what I think... They just took no notice of me. And I am tired of the loneliness... Sorry, if I sound too selfish to you..." I lowered my head.

"I understand you. Please look at me." He stopped speaking until I looked up to him, then he continued. "I think, we should talk about this a bit, so why not sit down first, shall we?" I nodded for the proposition, and after sitting down, I filled two cups with tea, and handed one to him.

He then started to speak.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pokoli Kanadai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000192) by [Szim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim)


End file.
